Doing the Right Thing
by Lulu ala Rue
Summary: Ginny comes to Harry, challenging a promise. Harry doesn't break promises... Or does he? HG AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to JK Rowling.**

Ginny Apparated to Ron and Hermione's flat, trying to be quiet. The twenty-five year old snuck through the flat, occasionally darting behind furniture when she saw her brother or sister-in-law coming towards her. Finally, she reached the door to the guest room; the door that she'd been waiting to open for the past two weeks, eighteen hours and fourteen minutes. Roughly.

"Don't make this harder for him Ginny. You know that he doesn't like to break his promises." The brown-haired witch spoke to Ginny.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ginny's red hair whipped around as she fell back against the wall in shock. "I need to see him; I can't wait another two weeks!"

"Ginny, he wants to make sure that he's doing the right thing." Hermione spoke coolly, firmly on Harry's course of action.

"Damn it Hermione! Just let me see him!" Ginny was almost in tears now.

When she turned sixteen, Harry left to finish Voldemort; a feat that took six years to accomplish. For another year, Harry had been in a comatose state. When he awoke, the hero fled, taking two years to find himself: to find the real Harry Potter.

"Ginny, all he wants is –"

"- What's best for me. Yeah Hermione, I've heard that shite time and time again." Ginny was crying freely now. "Why though? I was proposed to five months ago and he decides that two weeks before the wedding he wants to make sure that he's doing what's right? I've made my decision and I just need to tell him that whatever he says won't change my mind. That time has passed. Ron!"

"Don't you dare drag him into this!" When Hermione turned to stop Ron from advancing, Ginny dashed into Harry's room.

"I'm not hungry. Just go away."

"I just want to talk." Ginny said softly.

Clearly, a tornado had whirled through Harry's room – or he was desperately miserable. Clothes were everywhere and Harry looked as if he needed to shave. Lying flat on his stomach, Harry just stared at the wall, turning his head violently when he heard Ginny's voice.

Even prettier than when he'd last left her and much more alive then his illusions, Harry found he was unable to tear his eyes away.

"Gin, you can't be here. You-you can't make me change my mind. I need to think?" Harry finally emitted voice hardly audible. It was clear that Ginny's presence was torturous to him; neck itching to turn, fists clenching tight, linens being one of the only things most likely keeping him tethered to the bed.

"Harry, can we at least talk?" Ginny pleaded, making her way to the bed, sitting in front of him. When she sat, Harry recoiled, moving for the first time since she'd spoken previously.

"No Gin, we can't. Not now. Two more weeks, that's all. Then we can talk and it'll be too late for either of us to change our minds." His tone was desperate, asking her to relent.

"I'm sorry Harry, but time's up. Are you done deciding? Have you done the right thing? Do you honestly think that you're doing the right thing?"

"No," Harry sighed, closing his eyes, "no, I don't." Harry opened his eyes again, emerald meeting chestnut. "You're getting married in two weeks Gin; do you think you're doing the right thing?" This was it. Her answer decided his future.

"Don't forget that you too, are getting married soon Harry, but yes, I'm making the right decision. Ginny's eyes were unwillingly filling with tears.

"This is what I want."

xxx

Harry watched with an ache in his chest as Ginny walked down the aisle. With tears in the corners of his eyes, he still felt as if he'd made the wrong decision. Deep down, he knew that he had made the right one, but seeing Ginny in the simple white dress, he felt afraid that he never should have let Ginny stay that night.

The ceremony blurred by, but as soon as the new couple kissed, he was at peace.

"I now give you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

The guests clapped as the new couple walked down the aisle and harry was positive; he really and truly loved the woman beside him, Ginerva Weasley-Potter.


End file.
